


The Morning After

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Married Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: give me a minute or an hour.Ned and Feisal's wedding night turned into a wedding morning. Not that they're complaining...
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629
Kudos: 10





	The Morning After

The steady beat of "We Will Rock You" jolts me awake. I fumble for the phone, got to stop the noise before it wakes Ned.  
REMEMBER FAM BRUNCH @ PURPLE CAMEL the text screams at me in Ali's constant capitals. I reply with a plain "ok" and toss the phone onto my jacket, lying discarded on the floor. It's too early to start getting ready, I think. I should have checked the time. But right now the phone is just outside of my reach... Oh well. I settle back down on the bed. Beside me Ned sighs softly. He's still dressed in his wedding robe, when we got home after the reception we were too exhausted to even get changed, we literally fell asleep in our clothes.

Ali would die laughing if he heard about this. Not that he ever will, of course. What I do with my husband in my own bed is none of his business.

"Good morning, love." Ned's hand lands on my chest, stroking slowly.

"Good morning." I take that hand and raise it to my lips. He purrs when I kiss his palm and wrist.

We'd been apart for a good portion of the last month, seeing each other only during the day. Oddly enough, this whole separation thing had been my aunt's idea. I honestly want to murder her for it. Between the stress of planning a wedding and not being allowed any alone time with my fiancé it had been the worst, most difficult month of my life. 

"I can't believe we just fell into bed in our clothes." Ned laughs.

"I _know_ , right? We haven't even been married for 24 hours and already we're acting like an old couple."

"An old _married_ couple." 

"True." In a sudden, overwhelming surge of desire I push him onto his back and capture his lips in a bruising kiss. He hooks a leg over my hips, uses it to pull me closer and oh God I can feel him, hard, rutting against me, desperate. Together we start tugging at each other's clothes, fumbling for buttons, belts and hems. I very nearly rip his sirwal in the process.

"I need you." Ned rasps, tossing the lube at me. I need him too, so badly that my hands are shaking, I manage to spill some of the lube.

I kiss the insides of his thighs while I prepare him. He whimpers out frustrated pleas for more, for faster, even tries to rock against me but I hold him down with one firm hand. No matter how desperate we both are this has to be done properly. 

"Husband..." He whispers when I enter him. That one word makes my blood boil inside my veins.

"You're mine." I tell him, punctuating every word with a shallow thrust. He moans at that, his eyes slide shut. He's already trembling, close and I can't hold back any longer. I speed up, deeper, harder, every kind of more he could possibly desire, I bury my face in the side of his neck, showering it with fervent kisses. 

He sinks his fingers into my hair, holding me in place, holding on. "Do it, do it, do it..." 

I begin sucking on a soft spot on his neck. Ned spasms beneath me, his thighs clench, the squeeze of them almost painful, strong enough to push me over the edge.

The sound of "We Will Rock You" jolts me awake. This time it's not a text, it's a call.

"Where the hell are you?! You were supposed to be here at eleven!" Ali doesn't bother with niceties.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past. Where are you?!"

"Bloody hell..." I sit up and start shaking Ned's shoulder gently. He groans in protest but sits up too, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Ali giggles. "You're still at home, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're still at home. Give us..."

"You were consummating!"

"Ali, shut up. Give us a minute. Or... or an hour. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Uh-huh. We'll just get started. But don't worry, I'll make sure there's enough left for your little cinnamon roll of a husband. God knows he's going to need it."

I don't even acknowledge that, I just hang up on him.


End file.
